


Honeycomb

by BraimeFreak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, No Incest, Non-Graphic Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraimeFreak/pseuds/BraimeFreak
Summary: Jaime Lannister is hopelessly trying to be a professor with his messed up mind. His life changes on his 35th birthday. Brienne Tarth is a crazy talented musician who is desperately trying to write a song. Her life changed on her brother's death anniversary.





	1. Chapter I: I am thirty five, it is half of the way!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all, welcome to my first ever work! I'm very excited about this and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing! I'm just a hopeless romantic who is obsessed with some fictional characters. As you can understand, I didn't like the way that GoT handled my OTP so I thought maybe I can create an alternative universe for them. I should warn you about the language because English isn't my first language. Also, I haven't read all A Song of Ice and Fire books so I'm gonna add or remove some events and characters as well.

**Chapter I: I am thirty five, it is half of the way!!**

“No. No. This is absolutely unacceptable.” she was shaking her head no constantly.

He frowned “Might I ask why?!”

“Because this is the exact definition of shit!” She wasn’t looking at him. She was still searching for something to praise or to keep him writing but, no. It was a hopeless case. He was a hopeless case.

He knew that too, of course he did. He disagreed with her anyway “Excuse me?! Elizabeth, what the hell?!”

She sighed and rolled her eyes “First of all, your topic isn’t satisfying enough. You will stuck at some point eventually. Second, I didn’t like your word choice. It’ll cause hell of a trouble if I know Barristan a bit. Finally, and maybe the most importantly, it doesn’t sound like you. Your style has, has changed somehow. In a bad way to be honest. What happened to you?”

She was right. This wasn’t his best work but her attitude wasn’t fair either. She didn’t know his state of mind “What happened to me?” His voice was raising “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?! Oh, I don’t know, maybe my whole life is falling apart! Maybe I’m not as good as I thought! Maybe I will never EVER be a professor! Maybe I shouldn’t believe everyone entirely! Maybe I’ve just learned that the woman I thought was my significant other, also happens to be the mother of my two children, is getting married in two months! Is it enough or would you like me to continue to embarrass myself?!”

She looked him in the eye then “Wow, calm down tiger. You don’t need to be overdramatic. Who told you?”

“Kids told me last weekend. The date wasn’t certain then but Tommen gave the fascinating news this morning." His anger started to cool down "I’ve been drowning in sorrow for a while you know. Everybody knows actually. This is the final nail in the coffin.” He looked exhausted “Look, I have some ideas but I just can’t get my shit together now. This year is an endless nightmare!!”

She leaned back in her chair, trying to sound as cool as she can be “Look, I know how hard relationships can be. You don’t have any idea how me and Will survived this long. Try to look on the bright side.”

He rolled his eyes with annoyance “You think there’s still a bright side?” He didn’t need pity, well not any more. He was a Lannister after all “I do wonder sometimes how did you become a professor with this naivety…”

She raised her left eyebrow, he pissed her off “Oh, I am a professor because I worked my ass off even though I had a premature baby. Elinor was six months when she was born. The doctors said that she wouldn't survive but she's at school now." She grinned but it faded immediately "That didn’t stop me because a had goal. I had to finish my book so that it could be published and I could be the FIRST female professor in King’s Landing! Oh and also, I WAS the youngest one in history as you remember!!” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to stay calm “When you're passionate about something, you don’t give up no matter what happens. Even if I had no hands or eyes or I couldn’t talk, I would still write that damn book and I get this damn title!” This was a sensitive matter and he rubbed salt into an old wound.

He had it coming. He crossed the line “I, I just didn’t want to say that. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I just don’t know…”

She did everything to become the first female professor in King’s Landing. Except whining and crying “Would you be so kind to take a bit of an advice from a woman?” She was being cocky but he looked at her and nodded “You are a clever man you know. I’ve known a great many clever men but I am more successful than them all. And you know why? Because I ignored everything and everyone who ever told me I couldn’t do the things I want. The students, researchers, other professors around here are all sheep. Are you a sheep? No. You are a lion. Be a lion.”

She was right. He was a lion. Once. When he had a better life. When he was happy. Before everything burned to the ground.

“Alright then. I’ll give you one last chance. You have one week for to bring me a more suitable topic and at least one average chapter to talk about. I hope you can clear your mind as soon as possible because otherwise I might have to move you to Barristan. Believe me, things won’t be this easy if I have to do that.” She handed his papers back.

“You can leave now. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday, Jaime. I wish you a better year than the last one.” She smiled. As warm as a mother. He was like her child in a way.

He smiled sadly and sighed. “Thank you Eliza, I wish that too.”

He left the room with his head full of concerns about his career and his life the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaime jumped into the shower as soon as he set foot in his apartment. He thought water would help him to wash away all his sorrow but it didn’t work .

After the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark purple areas under his eyes and his wrinkles getting deeper each day. Of course he looked horrible because he was tired. Tired of being miserable all the time.

He was supposed to be happy because today was his birthday. He was turning 35. He knew that being 35 isn’t something to be terrified but he was a mess right now. His dreams of being successful both in literature and life have clearly betrayed him.

A year ago, he had everything. He was a promising professor candidate. He impressed everyone with his perspective and got their attention. Although he was going good, he desperately needed guidance for to reach his goal so he literally begged to professor Elizabeth Darcy to work together because she was the best.

She was fearless. Straightforward. Insufferable about work sometimes, but loving mostly. Every men around her bend the knee to her because she was well skilled. She pushed his limits but that played out very well. She was also a great supporter. Both professionally and personally. He could talk to her about his problems with his relationship and she would listen. Always. They were friends.

He even met with her family. Her husband, Fitzwilliam Darcy, had an ancestral company and he was very wealthy. They were together for more than fifteen years and had two daughters. Elinor and Marianne were their names. They were two lovely kittens who looked just like their mother. This little happy family always made him believe in fairytales. Or romance novels from 19th centuries.

He had a great family too, he always thought. Not the one with his cold hearted father, Tywin, and his witty and drunk brother, Tyrion, but the one with his soulmate. The woman of his dreams. His beautiful and flawless wife Cersei and their twins Myrcella and Tommen. She had gorgeous golden hair and a great pair of hazel eyes. She wasn’t very tall but her curves were admirable. Especially after giving birth. Everyone looked at her twice in everywhere. But now, she was just somebody that he used to know.

After ten years of relationship and two kids, she decided to call it quits one day. They divorced because she wasn’t in love with him anymore. After giving birth to Myrcella and Tommen, she had hard times. Their relationship was never the same after kids because she never wanted to have them. They fought about the situation a lot but she agreed to keep them at the end because she loved Jaime. At least that Jaime wanted to believe.

As always, he was wrong again because he couldn’t see her change. She became more and more unbearable each day. Even though she got what she wanted, a marriage it was, she wasn’t happy. He wasn’t happy either. The end was inevitable.

Maybe breaking up was genuinely better. He always felt like he was the one who loved and sacrificed more. He was there to help her when she needed him. He only wanted to be loved in turn but she gave him nothing but misery. He was a fool when it comes to love but who was to blame? Aren't we all fools in love anyway?

His phone interrupted his thoughts. He went to his bedroom and picked it up. It was Tyrion.

“Hey, birthday boy. What’s up??”

“Not fine, not awful either. How ‘bout you?”

“Eh, like you. I’ve been very busy today. Peter’s being a pain in my ass. I’m not surprised that him and father are getting along so well.”

He laughed. He always loved his brother. “So, are we still on tonight? I’m very curious to see your new favorite place.”

“Oh yes, we are definitely on tonight. You’ll love ‘The Wolves’ I’m sure. Be there at 8.”

“I’ll be there on time. Thanks for that by the way.”

“Come on, it’s just a dinner. We’re brothers. Plus, you deserve better and obviously more beautiful company than me but for now, I’m the only one you have. I hope you’ll like my service.” Jaime could see him winking.

“I don’t have a doubt, I’m sure I’ll be delighted. Don’t be late. Take care.”

“You too.” They hung up.

Jaime started to get ready for the dinner. Somehow, he had a hope for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20:10- Tyrion was late.

Jaime was constantly checking his phone. He had some birthday messages from his colleagues and some notifications from social media. Then, there was a new message. From his dad.

“Happy Birthday, son. Never forget that you are a lion. Dad.” Always the same, he thought. There is no sympathy in anything he does. He never loved anyone anyway.

He had to remind them that they were lions. Always. Like if there’s any logic in that.

20:13- One new message. From Cersei.

“Happy birthday, Jaime. I wish you all the best! Children say hi too!!” There was a picture of Myrcella and Tommen. They were smiling. They were the best thing that he had ever had.

But ALL. THE. FUCKING. BEST?! Are you fucking kidding me?! You wish all the best because to torment me. You know there is no BEST without you. How could you be so cruel after all those years? Or were you always like this but I was so blind to see?

Waiter’s coming. STILL no sign of Tyrion.

“Would you like order, sir?” Jaime looked at him in the eye. His heart was in pieces.

“Yeah, can I have your strongest scotch please?”

“Coming right away, sir.”

20: 15 One new message. From Tyrion.

“I’m so very sorry to stood you up. I have to be here for a while. I’m gonna kill that Peter bitch tomorrow! Please, order somethings. I’ll try my best to catch up to dessert. I promise.”

The waiter was coming again. He tried to read his name tag. Jon.

“Here’s your order, sir.”

“You know what, fuck it! Bring me all your specials.”

Jon’s eyes were about to pop out, he was shocked. “All?”

Jaime nodded “All.”

“Are you sure, sir?”

“Yes, I’m very sure. Bring me everything your chefs are best at.”

“Alright, sir.” He left.

Jaime looked outside. There were a lot of people. Boys laughing, lovers holding hands, mothers and children walking, girls looking at the shops. He watched them. He tried to guess what they might be thinking at that very moment. He tried to have fun but this must have been his worst birthday. Period.

His dinner arrived. He ordered more than he could finish not just this evening but also in the next two days. He didn’t care anymore. He won’t care anyone from this day on.

He started to eat. French fries, chicken, cheesecake. Anything and everything he can put in his mouth. Suddenly, something caught his eye. There must be a live show or whatever because someone was making some arrangement on the stage. That was unexpected so he began to analyse this person in detail.

At first, he thought it was a man because he was really tall. Not much taller than him though but still, tall. And strong. He glanced at him again but this wasn't a man. It was a woman. She had shoulder length and wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a black jumpsuit and ankle boots. Not so very high but gorgeous he thought. Suddenly, he wanted learn where her legs end because he could swore that she had the longest legs ever! The realization chilled him.

She had freckles on her shoulder. He traced them and finally looked at her face. He saw the sapphires then. Her eyes were the most breathtaking thing he has ever seen. They left him speechless. She wasn’t very beautiful though. In fact, other people would call her ugly probably. But how can you underestimate a goddess? Athena came to his mind right away.

Even though she was a goddess, she looked sad. She looked like she had cried earlier. He wanted to learn why. Why did she cry?


	2. Chapter II: There's Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, listen. I am truly very sorry to be this late. In my defense, I've been very busy, like all of you. Also, I didn't expect to delay it to this day. Anyways, I'm gonna try my best to write as much as I can, I promise. Also, if anyone wonders the songs that are used in this chapter, here they are;
> 
> +Within Temptation- Somewhere  
+Coldplay- X&Y  
+Christina Perri- Human  
+Evanescence- My Immortal
> 
> Enjoy!

** Chapter II: There's Just Too Much That Time Cannot Erase ** ****

Today was the day. Brienne was sitting in her living room. She’s going to perform at “The Wolves” for the very first time tonight. She was nervous, like expected. She was grateful for the opportunity because being a musician in this whole wide wicked world means if you're lucky, you’re going to be the next hot sensation and after you run out of your youth no one will remember your name.

She wasn’t that young or beautiful though. She was 25 and was as tall as a tree. She was bulky. She blushes every time some one calls her name. She had freckles all over her body. She had very little relationship with men, or even with girls. She had few friends. Few but good thank to gods!

Her phone rang. Margaery Tyrell. She was probably the most beautiful creature that she has ever beheld. Aphrodite came to her mind.

“Hello gorgeous, what up?!” she said with joy.

“Not that bad after all, how ‘bout you?” said Brienne with a cold voice.

“This is definitely NOT the reply I expected but fine. Are you excited for tonight?” said Marge with the highest pitch. Clearly, except Brienne, everyone around her was excited.

She lied “Yeah, totally. I’m freaking out! I’m trying to make a playlist but I’m not sure” thank to Gods nobody was here to see her blush. She was red from head to toe.

“Do you need any help? I can come anytime you know” said M with a worry.

“No, no. That’s okay. I’m a big girl you know. I can survive” said Bri. The biggest joke of her life.

“I know today is really hard one for you but think about him while you’re playing. He listens to you. He would’ve wanted you to make it big. He was a great man.” said Margaery with all the sympathy in her heart.

“Yeah, I know. I wish he is fine now.” Bri said and closed her eyes. She tried to remember him.

Galladon, her big brother. He had blue eyes, like hers. It was inherited from their father, Selwyn. He died when he was 8. He drowned in the ocean in their home, Tarth. She was 6 then. She remember her father cried for an entire day and spoke of him never again. It was like he never existed. Today was the anniversary of that damn day.

She didn’t have a mother either. She died when she was very little as well. She always felt like everyone and everything she might have had a love for faded away too soon. She is probably cursed or poisoned or something. There must be a logical explanation to this. Somewhere.

** _Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_ **

** _Instead there is only silence_ **

** _Can't you hear my screams?_ **

** _Never stop hoping_ **

** _Need to know where you are_ **

** _But one thing is for sure_ **

** _You're always in my heart_ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day, Sansa came to her apartment to help her pick an outfit. Like she even care. Arya came along too of course. They were like her little sisters that she never had. They were the Starks and also the owner of the same named restaurant that is becoming the new it place of the King’s Landing. Everyone was talking about them.

Brienne and the Starks’ paths came across when their mother, the beautiful and savage Catelyn Stark, needed someone to took care of her pain the neck kids. She was a very famous divorce lawyer and like every mother, she needed a little help. Brienne needed money that time and one day, she saw the advert that Catelyn gave and the rest is history. It was literally a match made in heaven. She loved Bri from the first moment because she was honourable, smart and had a beautiful soul. She knew somehow that Bri will look after her children like her, maybe even better.

On the other hand, Starks’ father, Eddard- Ned Stark, was a successful chef. He worked in a lot of grand restaurants and his fame was beyond The Wall. Everyone in the King’s Landing envy his life because it was literally perfect. Perfect job, perfect wife and sometimes hard but mostly fine 4 children and a nephew.

When it comes to the children, Robb was the eldest. He was handsome, fit and brave young man. He was a co- chef working at the restaurant. Sansa comes next. She was as beautiful as her mother, maybe even more. Red haired little bird. She was a passionate ballerina.

Arya was really competitive and the warrior one. Also, the most troublesome. She always finds a way to make Sansa furious and always got away with it, thanks to her dad. He loved her more than Sansa to be honest.

There was Bran and Jon too. Bran was the youngest. He was smart and wise. Brienne always thought that Bran was the creepiest of all. Jon was the infamous nephew. He was a plain and funny lad and Cat always hated him. Bri wondered why but never dared to ask.

“So we have brought you some options because we knew that you wouldn’t care. But you should because this is your moment!” said the little bird with a great spirit. Their options were way more than she would normally prefer.

There was a blue dress. Sansa did this purposely obviously. She always says that blue would look great on her because her eyes will pop in something blue. Than there was jean and a crop top. She hated this look already so this was a big no. Something caught her eye though. A black sleeveless jumpsuit. It could look good on her. Nothing did normally but she thought she could try one last time. Plus, she always thought that her arms were good.

“That one.” she pointed before Sansa said anything. “That looks elegant.”

“I won! I told you she would pick this one because this more like her!” said Aria with a nasty smirk.

“Did you make a bet on this? Why?” said Brienne with a little disappointment.

“No, we didn’t. As always, Ari is trying to piss me off!” said Sansa with annoyance.

“Fine. You’re free to think what you want but I knew it all along.” said Ari with a proud.

“Ooo, it’s getting late. We should hurry. Bri, go and get dressed. Ari, bring me my make-up bag and curling iron. Tonight, Miss Tarth, will be the beginning of your new life!” said Sansa and clapped her hands.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” said Arya and started to search what the little bird wanted.

Brienne rolled her eyes and did as told. She prayed for this night to end as quickly as possible.

** _Trying hard to speak and_ **

** _Fighting with my weak hand_ **

** _Driven to distraction_ **

** _It's all part of the plan_ **

** _When something is broken_ **

** _And you try to fix it_ **

** _Trying to repair it_ **

** _Any way you can_ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**20: 00**\- Brienne was anxious. Should I call dad?

She didn’t call him on purpose all day. What was she gonna say anyway? In her defense, he didn’t call her either. Not even sent a message. She knew it was hard for him but it was hard for her too, he must have guessed.

**20: 05**\- SEVEN HELLS! SO. MANY. PEOPLE!

The place was crowded as hell!Yes, she performed before but not like this she thought. She was in a a lot of bands while she was at university but being alone on the stage was different. Especially, on such a day! She was nervous. No, she was freaking out! She must have blushed all over.

**20: 10**\- Finally, some familiar faces.

She quickly glanced around the room and she saw her family. Marge was there with her brother Loras, his boyfriend and Brienne’s biggest crush Renly, and their beloved granmother Olenna. Sansa, Aria and Bran were ready too, thank the Seven!

Her phone rang. Calling: Dad.

“Hey dad, how are you?” she answered while trying to be calm.

“Hi Bri. Fine I guess. I just called you to wish you luck. You worked hard for it and you earned it. I hope you will be very successful and get the attention you deserve.” said Selywn with a standard tone.

“Thanks dad, it means a lot you know.” said Bri and tried to cheer him up. “I want you to come listen to me some day. If everything goes according to the plan, I’m gonna perform every Friday.”

“Umm, yes. Yes, I would love that.” he said. She wanted to believe him. “Anyways, I should go. I’m going to Gal. Would you like to say anything to him?” his voice cracked.

“Yeah, um, say him that I love him and I miss him every day. I’ll try to come as soon as possible. Take care, love you.” she said quickly. She didn’t want him to hear her crying.

“Alright than. Take care too. Love you, bye.” he said and hung up.

After she made sure that the phone was off, she let herself go.

** _But I'm only human_ **

** _And I bleed when I fall down_ **

** _I'm only human_ **

** _And I crash and I break down_ **

** _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ **

** _You build me up and then I fall apart_ **

** _'Cause I'm only human_ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**20: 13**\- Great, she thought.

Even though her ugliness wasn’t enough, her face was red too now. She wouldn’t mind crying if she was at home but she was about to perform and everybody was waiting for her.

No. Probably everyone was waiting someone as beautiful as Marge, or at least Sansa. But instead, they will get an Ugly Betty. Maybe even worse than Betty.

**20: 15**\- It was time. She had no other choice but go.

She got up the stage. Sansa, Marge, Olenna, Loras and Renly started to clap like crazy. Ari started to shout “Bri!” “Bri!” “Bri!”. Who needs a brother when you have lunatics like them?!

She sat on the chair before her piano. She looked at her songs. Her heart was pounding like crazy!

“Hello everyone. Tonight is my first night and I hope you like my program. Thanks for the opportunity the Starks” she said but clearly, she didn’t have the control over her body now.

She had to start but something caught her eye. A man with a golden hair. She must have seen him on somewhere but she couldn’t remember right now. Because of excitement, she wouldn’t be able to tell her name correctly if you ask her now.

Even at that brief moment, she was mesmerized by his beauty. His eyes were very pretty. He WAS very pretty. He was more beautiful than her obviously.

He was older than him though. He must be at least 30 she thought. He had wrinkles, maybe he was a business man. No, that wasn’t likely of him. How can you know someone just by looking at him like a second? He was alone. Was he married? Why would she care if he was married?

Anyways, she said. He was way out of her league so why bother? She had to perform for at least two hours so she must start right away.

For him, she thought. For Gal.

** _I'm so tired of being here_ **

** _Suppressed by all my childish fears_ **

** _And if you have to leave_ **

** _I wish that you would just leave_ **

** _'Cause your presence still lingers here_ **

** _And it won't leave me alone_ **

** _These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real_ **

** _There's just too much that time cannot erase…_ **


	3. Chapter III- First Impressions Are Important

**CHAPTER III: First Impressions Are Important**

Tyrion had already been busy for the whole day and Peter Baelish was cherry on top. Tywin send him to Tyrion because he didn’t want to deal with his dramas anymore. He always sends their tough clients to Tyrion because everybody knows his verbal abilities.

He could speak well because that was his way of covering his own insecurities. He was a dwarf. His father always blamed him for his mother’s, Joanna was her name, death. She died after she gave birth to him. He was always a disgrace to their family according to Tywin.

Jaime always loved and protected him though. For Tyrion, he was the knight in that songs. _In the name of the Mother, defend the innocent._

In his hard times_, _Tyrion tried his best to be there for Jaime. That’s why he feels guilty now because it was birthday and he was late as hell.

It was nine thirty when he finally arrived at “The Wolves”. Jaime had every right to kill him.

He searched the room and found Jaime on the table near the window. He got nervous because he couldn’t predict how he would react to the situation but he approached to him anyway.

“Big brother, I’m so sorry that I’m late. I ..” said Tyrion but Jaime didn’t turn because he didn’t hear him. His gaze was fixed on one spot and it seemed like he was _enchanted._

Tyrion looked at that spot too and saw the blonde musician than. Maybe a woman can change everything he thought.

“Blonde again huh brother?” asked his brother with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Yes. What? Sorry, I… didn’t see you there. Hi” he tried to say somethings.

“It’s okay. I got to used to people not seeing me because I’m a dwarf. I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” he joked. It was both strange and pleasing to see him finally enjoying himself.

“No, of course not.” Jaime rolled his eyes. He got his implication. So what if he got lost a little? It was because of the positive air, not a big deal.

“If you say so.” he said with disbelief and sat next to him.

“So, are you hungry?” said Jaime and raised his hand to find that waiter named Jon.

“Yes, I’m starving. Let’s order somethings, shall we?” said Tyrion. He had a feeling that this won’t be their last time at The Wolves.

_This is only the beginning,_ he thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was about to be ten when Brienne finished her program. She was glad that she didn’t throw up or faint or forget some lyrics.

She got of stage and went to Tyrells’ table. The little wolves were there too. They were all smiling and cheering for her. This filled her heart with joy.

“Aren’t you just marvelous? Absolutely singular!” blurted out Olenna with the biggest joy. Brienne knew that she was bit of crazy lady but still she has the ability to surprise her every time.

“O. M. G! Gramma is right Bri. You were sensational!!” said Loras and hugged her. Brienne tried so hard to hate Loras because of Renly but couldn’t because a, GAY RIGHTS! and b, it wasn’t his fault that she wasn’t blessed with any beauty.

“I agree, your voice is amazing Brienne.” said Renly, aka her biggest love. She had some many things to say about him, to his face but very little voice to deliver them. She loved him from the first moment.

“You killed it sister! I’m so proud of you!” said Marge with the warmest smile. To see Tyrells like this supportive and caring made her feel loved.

“Stay away, Tyrell. She is _our_ sister_.” _said Arya. She stared at her deadly.

“Calm down Arya. I think there is enough Brienne for everyone, right?” said Sansa and everybody laughed.

“Enough talking children. Let’s celebrate this young woman who happens to have the voice of the Heavens.” said Olenna and raised her glass. “To Brienne.”

Everybody joined her in chorus. “To Brienne!”

Brienne felt she was blushing but she didn’t mind for the first time because she was happy. She was surrounded by people who loved her and accepted her who she is. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

“I loved your jumpsuit by the way. I’m so happy that you _finally_ started to wear somethings for your body.” said Margaery. “I’m sure you’ll see some benefits” she threw her a dirty look.

“Shut up!” said Brienne and smiled. _This was right_ she thought.

** _Here's to us, here's to love_ **

** _All the times, that we messed up_ **

** _Here's to you, fill the glass_ **

** _'Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass_ **

** _If they give ya hell_ **

** _Tell em to go fuck themselves, _**

** _Here's to us._ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

“Again, I’m very sorry for tonight brother. I’ll make it up, I promise.” said Tyrion with all his sincerity while they were walking to the exit. He had a chance to do something good for his brother and he blew it.

“No, no, it’s fine. I get it, you’re really busy. Don’t worry, _I will survive_.” sang Jaime while trying to hide his disappointment. They went out.

Jaime was glad that they were finally outside. It was cold and he liked that. It made him feel alive.

“Oh by the way, did you like to place?” asked Tyrion. He tried to change the subject.

“Oh, yeah I liked it. The food was good and..” he stopped because he had to choose his next words carefully.

“And?” he raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He sensed it was about that Amazonian like singer but he wanted to hear it from him because that was more fun. 

“The music was good too.” he said quickly. He knew Tyrion would be insufferable about it if he said more.

“Hmm, what about the musician than? Did you like her too?” said Tyrion. He loved making his brother uncomfortable.

“Are you kidding? She was the ugliest creature ever!” he said. _Liar_.

“Well, I don’t know. You seemed quite impressed by her when I found you.” he grinned because he was right. Jaime _was_ impressed by her.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tyrion. I can do better than that.” he was the one grinning now. Of course he can because he was Jaime Lannister after all.

“Oh, I didn’t say you can’t do better than _her, _of course you can. In fact you did but we all know how that ended.” he snapped.

“Not now, please.” he begged him.

“Okay, fine.” he sighed. “All I’m saying is that you should move on too. You have one life to live and as far as I can see, you’re wasting it. Please Jaime, just don’t give up this easy.” he tried to give him hope. He always wished the best for his knight brother.

So he heard about the weeding too_,_ Jaime thought. Tommen must’ve told everyone in the King’s Landing.

“Okay, I’ll try.” Jaime promised. He had start somewhere eventually.They hugged.

“Happy birthday, Jamie. I have a feeling that this year will be yours.” blinked and his driver, Bronn, opened his door. Then, they disappeared into the dark.

“Easy for you to say.” he grumbled and put his hand into his pocket to get his key. Then, he looked at his right and saw the tall blonde. He smirked.

Maybe Tyrion was right. This will be his year _indeed_.

He opened his mouth to say something but that was only the start of a disaster.

“You’re much uglier under the street light” said Jaime without thinking.

“What?!” said blondie and turned left to face him.

Wait,_ what?! _Did I say it _out loud_?! **FUCK!!** Why Gods_, why?!_

“What the hell did you just say?!” she was angry, like expected. Her face was red from the rage.

She stared at him and straightened her posture. She was a little taller than him and this could give her advantage in _different_ places. He had some ideas about them right away. For example, in bed. Or on the kitchen floor. Or on the walls and if lucky doors too but immediately deleted those images because that wasn’t a time to be horny.

“I.. I was just thinking ummm…. I mean I said you are ugly but I didn’t want to umm….” he babbled. This is a great way to start a conversation, calling a girl ugly. Jaime Lannister who?

“Who do you think you are to talk to me like this?” he expected and _deserved_ far worse but apparently she wastrying to stay calm.

“No, no I just… Ugh, I’m not making any progress, aren’t I?” he said desperately. There was no point of trying. He was rude as hell.

“No.” she said firmly. She turned to leave. He didn’t want that.

“Let’s just start again. Hi, I’m Jaime Lannister.” he offered his hand. She didn’t shake it. She frowned. She looked at him and tried to figure out what the hell is happening now. She was confused, he loved that.

“Yeah, hi.” she wanted to cut it short.

“What? You’re not gonna give me your name, my lady?” he smiled with all his charm and bowed.He wanted to clear the air with his move but looking at her pink neck, that didn’t help at all. She didn’t like him. No, she _hated_ him.

“Don’t ever call me that again” she hissed.

“Not until you give your name, _my lady_” he insisted.

“Will you let me go if I say my name?” she asked. She was annoyed. She wanted to go home and die. Alone if possible.

“Yes” said his mouth. _No_ said his brain.

“It’s Brienne. Brienne Tarth.” she said. She looked him in the eye. No, she pierced him with those sapphires.

“Brienne. Nice to meet you, Brienne” he smiled. It was the most beautiful smile she has ever seen. She was astonished but she was glad that he didn’t notice her confusion. _Yet._

“If you’re done with me, I would like go to my palace_,_ _my lord_.” she made a curtsy. If this is the way he wanted, _so be it_. She wasn’t gonna see him ever again anyway.

He laughed. He liked her. Oh, he liked her a LOT.

“Yes, yes I’m done with you.” he said. _For now._

“Oh by the way, Brienne. You have a lovely voice. You sang beautifully.” said Jaime with a soft voice. He was sincere. She was surprised to hear this compliment.

“Thanks.” she shrugged and left. She was sure that she will have many dreams about tonight. Or nightmares because of Mr. Emerald.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was at home. Finally.

He looked at his phone. No new messages. No Cersei.

He sighed. He wanted to get her out of his system, he really did. He’s been trying to forget her but ten years needed a little help from Lacuna, Inc.

On the other hand, his birthday was fine. Even if Tyrion was late, he was glad to see him. They enjoyed their dinner and “The Wolves”. It was a fine place. Maybe they will go there again some time. He’s been miserable for a while but the atmosphere changed his mood a bit.

Unbidden, his thoughts went to that tall, blonde and ugly girl. Brienne Tarth. She could be the ugliest woman in the history of Westeros but she has a voice of an angel. He also realized that she is young. Not like she’s under 18 but still young. Especially for_ him_.

Ugh, screw it, he said. It’s not like he is gonna see her ever again so he stopped wasting more time on her.

He opened his laptop and searched for an idea for his book. He couldn’t concentre properly because instead of searching, he wanted to learn how many shades of blue are out there. And with that, his mind went to that homely wench again and her long legs. Finally, to Athena.

Something clicked in his mind at the same time. He started to search for Greek gods, goddesses and some myths. He finally had an idea to talk with Eliza next week. Even if he lost at love maybe he could still win at work.

That wasn’t a bad birthday after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She looked for her key when she got to her door. Her bag was a mess, her mind was far worse than that.

After a small battle, she found her key and finally entered her home. She dropped her things at the door but didn’t turn on the lights for a while.

She thought about today. It was Gal’s death anniversary but at the same time, her first night at “The Wolves”. It started fine but the conversation with her dad made her upset. On the other hand, meeting with that Jaime fucking Lannister was worse than her nightmares. She went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

He was right, she was ugly. She knew that, of course she did. She wasn’t blind or stupid. She started to analyze herself.

She had crooked teeth and oversized lips. Her nose was equally ugly because she broke it when she was a child. She was chasing Gal and tripped. She cried but he was there to cheer her up. She wished he was here now too.

She had small boobs, her torso was too big for a girl. She had broad shoulders but she liked them. It helped her while she was working out. She had freckles all over her body which wasn’t attractive to a lot of people. Her hair was really difficult to deal with so that’s why she kept it shorter than other girls most of the time. She hated it. Like she hated a lot of other parts of her body.

She was taller than most of her friends. In fact, most of the men around her. That was kind of annoying but she got used to it. She learned how to live with her looks. She learned to live under the shadows.

She closed her eyes. She started to count numbers to calm herself but stopped at eight because she was hit by an idea. She run to her living room and grabbed her guitar.

-_Close your eyes and count to 8,_

_No don't 'cause I can't wait,-_

She smiled.

This wasn’t a bad day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To prevent the confusion, the bold and Italic written lyrics are the songs that Brienne had in her mind for the occasions. The other lyrics, only in the Italic ones, are for the song that she is trying to write. Also, Jaime's field is history.
> 
> The music used in this chapter is Halestorm- Here's To Us.


	4. Chapter IV: Conscience Does Make Cowards of Us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, I've got somethings to say. First of all, there is a strong language in this chapter so if you don't like curses, read it carefully. Second, I had to use "wench" of course so I did. I used it as "young girl" like Oxford Dictionary said. And finally, this chapter's music is;
> 
> -Fleetwood Mac- Dreams (which is my favourite song EVER!!)  
-MARINA- Karma
> 
> Also, thank you for reading and liking!! I'm beyond happy to be able to write this long. I hope I can managed to write more!!

** _CHAPTER IV: Conscience Does Make Cowards of Us All_ **

Brienne went to bed right away when she came to her home on Saturday night. She helped Jon and the other waiter and waitresses at The Wolves because it was crowded as hell. Catelyn literally begged her to come.

She put her night clothes on and fell asleep. Her dreams started to hunt her immediately.

She was in field of sunflowers and the sun was up. She started walking. She felt the wind in her hair and realized that she had a long, wavy blonde hair. She had _gorgeous_ hair.

She looked at her clothes and saw a long, icy blue dress. It was like one of those typical dresses from fantasy movies that princesses wear. She felt like one in that beautiful silk.

There was a bodice even. There were suns and crescents on it. It was her island’s symbol. She was from Tarth, aka, the Sapphire Isle.

There was no mirror so she couldn’t see her face but she knew she was beautiful. She didn’t have broad shoulders or crooked teeth. She was medium height and freckle free. Her nose was small and well- shaped as if it was sculpted. She was like a normal person. She always dreamed herself normal in her dreams.

_Everything is free, in this field of fantasy._

Than, she saw someone coming. A man. No, a handsome man. _Renly_.

They met when they were children. Her father threw a party for her tenth birthday. He invited all his friends including the Baratheons to their home, the Evenfall Hall.

She was ugly then too and she heard the whispers about her ugliness. All the boys mocked with her too. Everyone except Renly.

He found her crying and took her hand. He smiled at her and they danced all night. _They're nasty little shits, and nasty little shits aren't worth crying over, _he said. She was in love with him since that party.

She looked up the skies with a hope to finally have him just for herself but suddenly they turned to grey. It started raining. A storm was coming.

She looked at her dress and saw the ruined silk. It was ruined because her height was growing up like a tree. She touched her hair. It was brittle and short again. Her shoulders and freckles came back too. She was turning into the ugly duckling again. No, she begged. _Not before I meet with my Renly_.

She looked at Renly in fear. He was still approaching to her so that must be a good sign. He got closer and closer. She noticed something was different. His hair wasn’t black anymore, it was golden. His eyes changed too. They weren’t brown no longer. She saw a pair of emeralds then.

It wasn’t Renly who was coming to her anymore. It was something more charming and dangerous. It was Jaime Lannister.

He had his usual smirk on his face. He came close enough to touch her but she managed to open her eyes before he dared to do so.

She checked the time. It was 2 a.m. Her sleep was gone or maybe she was afraid to see another nightmare.

She went to her living room. She grabbed her guitar played the song that she started writing last night. She replayed the melody and lyrics spilled easily.

_-Everything is free, in this field of fantasy._

_We can hear the singing sun,_

_We can feel the air is soft.-_

And then she cried.

** _Now here I go again, I see the crystal visions_ **

** _I keep my visions to myself, it's only me_ **

** _Who wants to wrap around your dreams and,_ **

** _Have you any dreams you'd like to sell?_ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ****

On Wednesday morning, Jaime went to see Elizabeth. He couldn’t wait until Friday, it was their usual meeting day, because he was too excited. He was never this excited for over a year so he knocked the door.

“Come in.” said Elizabeth and he got into the office. She was talking with Theon Greyjoy.

“Yes, I would like to see your chapter again. Is tomorrow okay?” she asked.

“Yes, I can edit it I guess.” said Theon and got his papers back.

“Fine, then. You can go now.” said Elizabeth and gave him a nod. He gave her a nod back and left.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is. It is our_ pleasure_ to see you here Mr. Lannister.” she teased and smiled at him.

“Yes, it’s great to see you too Elizabeth.” he said and smiled back.

“What brings you here? Let me guess. Something hit you in the head very hard and suddenly you found the greatest idea for your book!?” she teased more but he didn’t care because in few minutes she was gonna be sorry for her behaviour.

“Ha ha, very funny. But you have some point there, I have an idea.” he said and started to talk.

“Oh wow, great. What you got?” she clasped her hands on the table. She was serious now, so as he.

“What would you say writing about Greek goddesses?” he asked.

“I’d said it’s not a new thing _but_ I want to believe that you have something more in mind.” she said. She liked his idea but it needs to be developed.

“You know me, I _always_ have something more.” he said and continued. “I’m gonna compare them with today’s women.” he finished. If she doesn’t like his idea, he was doomed.

“How exactly?” she said. She knew he was swimming in dangerous waters. He had to be careful.

“For example, Athena. I’m gonna talk about her appearance, characteristics, strengths and weaknesses. Than, I’m gonna show my example from today’s world. I wanna talk about the women in my life specifically but I can find different examples too if you like.” he looked at her but she was silent. This silence scared him. “As a result, we don’t need to look up to the skies to find some.” he said and his anxiety climbed up.

“Because we already have them amongst us?” she asked. Maybe this could work.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m trying to say. Did you like it then?” he asked and prayed to Gods.

“Well, this is way better than your _other_ brilliant ideas so yes. We can say that I liked it. I believe it’s worth trying.” she said. He went to her and hugged. She was surprised.

“Thank you, Eliza. I’m so happy that you liked it!” he said with the biggest smile on his face.

“I’m so glad that you didn’t mess it up again. Also, I’m happy to win the bet too.” she said and sat on her chair.

“What bet?” he had to ask because he didn’t understand.

“Ah, it’s nothing. Barristan said you won’t be able to find a good idea. He was very willing to crush your bones if you ever work with him. However, I said him to go to hell because I knew you would come up with a good one so we made a bet on you. And I was right, _as always_.” she smirked.

“Oh Gods, I can’t believe you. Who are you and what have you done to honorable Elizabeth Darcy?” he said and laughed.

She laughed too. “Anyways. So how exactly did you get this idea?” she asked with curiosity.

“Um, I think I met someone interesting.” he said quickly and glanced away.

“Hmm, I see. You gotta give it to them you know. A woman can _indeed_ change the world.” she said mischievously. She was glad that he finally found someone.

“Oh please, it’s nothing like that. Let’s just say that I’ve found a muse.” he said with the same attitude.

“Either way, you look happy. I hope it goes on like this all the time.” she said with a familiar warmth.

“Yeah, I hope that too.” he said. He really wanted to be better. He needed to feel better. “So I’ll go to my office and search then. Thanks for your time. Also, your trust Eliza. It means a lot you know.” he said and walked to door.

“I did nothing, I was all you Jaime. You just need to believe yourself too. Good luck.” she said and smiled at him.

He smiled back and left the room. He was fine and happy after a very long time. There was a fire in his soul now.

He didn’t have any intention to lose it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ****

Jaime returned to his office and started searching things related to the Greek mythology. Goddeses, Gods, myths, songs. Anything and everything he could reference.

He put his glasses on because he was a slow reader. When he was a child, he had trouble reading the letters. His father never cared, moreover, judged him for that. It got worse so they had to go to a doctor. Maester Qyburn said that Jaime had dyslexia.

Therefore, and for many other things throughout the years as well, his father always said that he was the stupidest Lannister.

He cleared his head and looked at his own university’s library first. He was working at King’s Landing University. He found some books online but he needed more so moved to other universities.

University of Vale was the following one. It looked promising and he actually liked their materials but unfortunately there was no online access to them. _Screw you, Arryns_.

His next target was Dorne University and it ended up pretty satisfying. He was glad to found some online stuff. Dornish people were his favourite now.

Than, there was University of Reach. He hated there because of the Tyrells and their High- fricking- Garden. On the other hand, the university had hell of a good resource. Also, most of them were online so he downloaded the ones he would use. Perhaps they were not that bad after all.

Lastly, he had the Grand Library of Citadel. It was the biggest library in Westeros. He always found it fascinating and wondered the number of the books in there. He even wanted to work there when he was in high school.

He looked at their website and found some gold. He checked if they had online access but they didn’t. It was a crime that they didn’t have such a service in the 21st century.

That meant only one thing. He needed to go there and pick up the books in person. What an old school way, he thought.

He closed his laptop and started packing.

He left his office but he didn’t go there by his car because it was very close to his campus.

Plus, it was a sunny day and he would be a fool if he didn’t enjoy it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tyrion was eating a salad while Tywin was having a grilled steak for the lunch on Wednesday. They were both drinking black coffee.

“Roose Bolton called this morning.” said Tyrion carefully.

“That bloody dog. What does he want now?” Tywin said and took a bite.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Tywin Lannister could be very dangerous when it comes to business. He could do whatever it takes to win. If he doesn’t get what he wants, then nobody can.

“He talked about the stock market and how bad is the economy.” said Tyrion and waited for his father’s answer.

“And you said?” asked Tywin and arched his left brow.

“I said he was right. His intention was obvious though. He wanted to learn our offer for the deal.” he said and took a sip from his coffee.

Lannisters had gold mines at their ancestral home, the Rock. They’ve been supplying kingdom’s various needs from money to jewelry. They also had a port called Lannisport which was another reason why they were one of the richest and the most famous families in Westeros. People often say “A Lannister always pays his debts” because of these things.

Even though everything was great, one day, Tywin lost his wife Joanna. She died giving birth to Tyrion. He always blamed that damn dwarf for losing her and swore to himself that he would hate his own son until the day he dies.

After her wife’s death, he left his empire to his sister, Genna. He moved to King’s Landing with Jaime and Tyrion for a fresh start. He was already well- known in there when he came and his success wasn’t a surprise. He has a company called Golden Lion Corp now.

“Yeah, well. He’s never gonna be able to learn it. Not even in his dreams.” said Tywin smugly. He was dead sure about himself.

“That’s for sure. The real question is, what will he do after his loss.” said Tyrion. He was worried about this because men like his father, or Roose Bolton didn’t like to lose. That could start a war.

“Nah, he can’t do anything. He doesn’t have the guts for it.” said Tywin confidently. “Plus, if he tries do anything, everybody _knows_ who we are” he said and looked at Tyrion. He saw the fire in his father’s eyes.

_Lions, _he thought. _Hear me roar_.

Mother help us, he prayed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brienne and Margaery met at their favourite coffee house on Wednesday afternoon.

Margaery had lunch with her co- workers from the magazine. She was one of the editors in “Westeros Fashion”. After the lunch, she called and asked if Brienne was avaliable.

She said yes because she had some time before going to Starks’ house for Arya’s guitar lesson. They started two weeks ago but Arya was pushing her to the edges sometimes.

“So, I heard that you have some admirers after your performance on Friday night” said Marge while ordering a lactose- free latte.

“Oh yes, you’re right. Last I heard, Chris Evans wanted my autograph!” said Brienne with a girlish tone and clapped her hands. She stopped when she saw the disgusted look on Margaery’s face and ordered a double shot espresso.

“Oh please. Don’t underestimate yourself and your talent Bri. You were wonderful on the stage even though it was an emotionally hard day for you. You belong to the stage you know” said Marge with wholeheartedly. Brienne knew she meant it.

“Yeah well, I could be. I still can’t write a decent song though.” said Brienne with frustration while they were sitting on a table by the door.

“What’s the matter? You look troubled.” said Marge and reached out for Bri’s hand.

“Nothing. Umm, it’s just that I… I had dreams lately. A lot. Nightmares mostly and they felt very real.” said Brienne. Her gaze was on the table.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. I’m not gonna push you but you know that you can trust me and tell me anything, right?” said Marge. She didn’t wanna see her best friend like that.

“Yeah, I know. I just… I don’t know. It’s because of the stage fear I guess. Plus, I talked to dad on Gal’s anniversary. I was pretty sad.” she said and tried to hold back her tears.

“I can only imagine how hard it is. I can stay with you for a while if you want.” Marge offered sincerely.

“No, no. Don’t trouble yourself, I’m fine. Really. I’ll get over it, don’t worry.” said Brienne and gave Marge a little smile to comfort her.

“Okay then. I trust you. Don’t forget that you can call me anytime of the day.” said Marge and looked at her phone to check the time. “Oh, it’s getting late. I should go to work but I don’t wanna leave you like this too. Ugh, I hate work sometimes.” she said and grimaced.

“No, you don’t. You are Olenna Tyrell’s granddaughter. You brought coffees to Miranda Priestly every day for two years just to earn where you are now. You are made for this work Marge. You can’t hate it just now.” said Brienne.

She was right. Marge was perfect for the fashion industry. “Do want me to praise you more or are you gonna get your beautiful ass out of your seat now?” said Brienne and took a big sip.

“Well you could’ve continued a bit more but that’s fine. _For now_.” teased Marge and got up. Brienne got up too. They moved to the door.

“Call me when you return home. And don’t you _dare_ to make me worried sick, okay?” said Margaery and arched her left eyebrow.

“Okay, _mum_. Do you want my teacher’s sign too?” said Brienne and rolled her eyes.

“You being sarcastic means you’re fine, I’m relieved.” said Margaery. She was the one who’s rolling eyes now. “Anyways, I’m going now. Would you want me to drop you off?” she asked.

“No, no, I’m fine. Fresh air would do me good probably.” said Brienne but she couldn’t believe herself somehow.

“Okay, take care” said Margaery and took out her key.

“You too. Bye.” They hugged and Marge walked to her car. Brienne waved at her while she was leaving.

She was about the walk but suddenly a stranger hit her hard and she dropped everything. Her notes, her draft for this new thing and her bag were all on the sidewalk. He didn’t look at her let alone helped her. He was rude as hell and she didn’t like that.

“You stupid piece of shit!” she yelled after him and started to gather her stuff.

“Ah, shocking. Scandalous even. How can a wench like you say such things?” someone said. A man. A familiar voice in fact. _No_, she thought. This _can’t _be him. The world couldn’t be that small.

She looked up slowly and saw his stupidly handsome face. She averted her gaze immediately. Of course, it had to be Mr. Emerald.

“I’m not a wench, I have a _name_. My parents gave it to me 25 years ago and it’s _Brienne_.” she hissed and continued. “You don’t remember my name because a, you have Alzheimer’s or b, you are just _old_?” she snapped with annoyance. She looked him in the eye then.

“Yes, I’m bit old. -_Ish_. No, I don’t have Alzheimer’s. And yes, I remember your name.” She does have astonishing eyes he thought. “_Wench_ suits you more though.” he chuckled and bent to help her.

She gathered most of her stuff when he tried to help her but there was one piece of paper left so he picked it up. It looked like something that she was working on. Some lyrics. _Close your eyes and count to eight. _There were a few more lines too.

He liked it and wondered its melody. Also, he wanted to ask if she writes it on her own but couldn’t. Instead, he had folded it before she noticed it was missing and put it in his pocket. If she wants it, she had to ask for it.

“Oh, so you think you know me now. Brilliant! Good luck with that.” Brienne said and rolled her eyes. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go somewhere. I can’t waste more time on you.” she said and got up. She left without looking at him again.

“Oh, you can’t? But you’ll _have to_, wench.” he said after her and smirked.

Sooner than you think.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ****

Brienne arrived Starks’ house around two p.m. Her mood changed for the better when she spend some time her best friend but than Jamie Lannister came into the picture.

He had enough beauty for at least two other people. He was wearing glasses and even that looked sexy on him. _That’s not fair_.

She wondered his job and where he was going. Also, how their paths crossed again. “The Adjustment Bureau” is _just_ a movie, she reminded that to herself.

She tried to forget her thoughts about Mr. Emerald and knocked the door. Arya opened it.

“Oh finally, Bri. Where the hell have you been?!” she said and frowned.

“Oh I’m sorry. I just… just had a thing on the way.” Brienne said quickly and stepped in.

“Welcome Bri.” Sansa said and hugged her. “Could that thing be a _man_ perhaps?” she asked and looked at her curiously.

“Not everyone lives in fairytales, Queen in the North.” said Arya and rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna show you the Queen in the North after your lesson, you little bitch.” Sansa said under her breath and left the living room for the lesson.

“_Only you can try_.” said Arya and smirked. She turned to Brienne and asked “So, shall we start?”

“Yes, that would be nice.” answered Bri and started to put her things on the table. Her notes, her guitar but she realized something was missing.

“Oh, fuck!” she yelled. She knew what exactly was missing. Her song. Where could it be? Or the most importantly, _who_ might have found it?

“What the hell Bri? What’s wrong?!” asked Arya. She didn’t understand why she was acting like that.

“I dropped the lyrics I’m writing for a while.” Brienne managed to say while trying to stay calm. “I’m gonna kill that prick who hit me if I ever find him!” she continued and closed her eyes. She tried to recall the events.****

She was hit by a man after Margaery left and her things dropped on the sidewalk. Than, Mr Emerald came and distracted her. Yes, she might have lost it then.

She opened her eyes in fear because she also remembered that he helped her. _Oh no_, she thought.

“You have got to be kidding me?!” she said because she knew who might have had her song.

I _have to_ spend more time on him now, she thought.

What the hell is wrong with the universe?

** _It's funny how it all goes down_ **

** _Don't be sorry when it comes around_ **

** _I'm like, "Oh my god, I think it's karma”_ **

** _Ain't it funny how it all adds up_ **

** _When you're always tryna push your luck?_ **

** _I'm like, "Oh my god, I think it's karma"_ **


	5. Chapter V: The Name of The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How you doing? (Joey voice) I have few things to say. First of all, Brienne has a show every Friday at the Wolves. Second, one and a half weeks have past since meeting with Jaime. Also, as you can understand, I’m very big fan of Jane Austen and “Pride and Prejudice”. I hope you can catch the references! This is slightly shorter chapter because I got stuck at some point. I'm gonna do better in the next one I promise. Enjoy!
> 
> Songs of this chapter are: 
> 
> \+ ABBA- The Name of The Game (I’m obsessed with ABBA and this is my favorite ABBA song eveeerrr!!)  
+Adele- Million Years Ago

**Chapter V: The Name Of The Game**

Brienne was about to leave when Catelyn arrived around 4 p.m. After realizing she lost her song, her lesson with Arya was the worst one since they started. Thank to Gods Arya seemed okay with everything so it was a relief. She didn’t tell her what was wrong.

She couldn’t focus properly because the idea of meeting with Mr. Emerald again to ask or even _beg_ for her song was humiliating. What have I done to infuriate the gods, she thought.

“Hello, Brienne. How are you? It’s great to see you here.” said Catelyn and hugged her. After, she kissed Arya on the cheek.

“Fine, I guess Mrs. Stark. It’s great to see you too.” said Brienne and gave her a little smile.

Brienne always admired Catelyn Stark because she was an excellent mother, an amazing wife and hell of a business woman. Also, she helped her when she needed the most. When Brienne arrived King’s Landing after graduating from university, her father’s work got worse so she needed a job and Catelyn trusted her. That was enough for Brienne to dedicate her life to the Starks forever.

“I’m starving and gonna have a snack. Do you want anything Bri?” Arya asked.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.” said Brienne.

“Fine. You know where to find me!” said Arya and went to kitchen.

“Um, can I ask you something Mrs. Stark?” asked Brienne shyly after Arya left. The next thing she is going to say was the most embarrassing thing of her entire life so she didn’t want anyone to hear.

“Of course my child. What’s the matter?” Catelyn asked as motherly as ever. She was her mother in a way.

“Do you know Jaime Lannister?” asked Brienne carefully. Catelyn flinched at the mention of this name.

“Why are you asking him Brienne? What could you possibly have with him?” she asked and raised her eyebrow. Surely, she was questioning her.

“Oh nothing, I just… He has something that belongs to me and I need to get it back. I thought maybe you know him or where he works so I just wanted to ask, that’s all.” said Brienne and smiled tensely.

“Believe me, he or his family aren’t for the ones like _us_, child. Take my words wisely and stay away from him. That would be better for your sake.” said Catelyn and went to kitchen to join her daughter. This was clearly a warning.

Meanwhile, Sansa went down the stairs. “What exactly are you _planning_ to do with Jaime Lannister, Elsa?” she asked devilishly. 

“Since _when_ are you listening to us, Sister Mary Eunice?” Brienne clapped back at Sansa and frowned.

“Sorry Bri but it’s Anna. _Do you wanna build a snowman?_” Sansa sang and laughed to clear the air but Brienne didn’t so she stopped. “What do you want to know about him? And why? Oh and how did you two meet? Tell me all the details!” she asked with curiosity and sat down on her favourite blue chair.

“There is no detail. I just… I just need to get my song back, that’s all.” sighed Brienne and started to pack her things. All she needed was to get her damn song back. Being creative shouldn’t cost this much.

“Your what?! Are you writing a song?!” Sansa screamed and clapped her hands. “Oh Gods, Bri. I’m so proud of you!! This is your biggest dream. It’s amazing that it’s finally coming true!!” she continued. Her eyes were shining. She was really happy for Brienne.

“Yeah, well. I _was_ writing until that Mr. Eme- _Lannister_ came and ruined everything!” said Brienne angrily.

“Hey, don’t worry. We’ll find a way, I swear.” Sansa said and touched Brienne’s arm. “I don’t know where he works but I heard that he is very handsome. Also, _divorced_.” she said and smirked. “I heard that ladies would do anything to go out with him.” she said and leaned back in the chair.

“Right, whatever. That’s not my problem, ladies can have him.” said Brienne and rolled her eyes. A date would be most inconvenient since I have sworn to loathe him for all eternity, she thought.

“Anyways, I should go. Thanks for the cheer, little bird.” said Brienne and walked to door. Sansa followed her.

“Anytime, Elsa.” said Sansa and hugged her.

“See you on Friday. Take care.” said Brienne and went out.

“See ya. Call me when you get your song back!” said Sansa and waved. She closed the door.

Brienne started to walk. She was still trying to find a way to get to song thief. Then, she had an idea. She took her phone out of her pocket and send a text to Margaery.

**Brienne Sparkles: **Hey, whats up Marge? I need to ask you something.

**Marge the Gorgeous:** OMG! Finally Bri!! You’re asking me out, yeeeyyy!! lololololol

**Brienne Sparkles: **Ha ha, very funny! I’m not interested.

**Marge the Gorgeous:** You’ll come around some day, I have the patience. What do you need?

**Brienne Sparkles:** Ummm, I need Jaime Lannister’s phone number. Do you have it by any chance?

**Marge the Gorgeous: **You need whaaaattttttt??? Thank Gods I don’t have it. Why are you asking btw?

**Brienne Sparkles: **I need him to give me something.

**Marge the Gorgeous:** I hope I’m reading it wrong. What exactly is he going to _give_ you may I ask?!?!?!?!?

**Brienne Sparkles:** NO. NO. NO. Not THAT!! I mean… He has something that belongs to me.

**Marge the Gorgeous: **Girl, I don’t understand a SHIT!! Where the hell are you? Stay where you are. I’m gonna pick you up and we’re gonna have a sleepover tonight.

**Brienne Sprakles: **I’ve just left the Starks. I’m about to reach to “The Gossip”. I can wait you there.

**Marge the Gorgeous: **Okay, I’m there in five minutes.

Brienne stopped at “The Gossip”. It was the biggest and most expensive hairdresser of King’s Landing. Lord Varys owned it. Margaery loved there because it was a sacred place for people who likes to hear all kinds of rumors about the people of King’s Landing. That’s why they called Lord Varys “spider”. Brienne never went there. She always though that she wouldn’t fit in because she was ugly.

After a while Margaery came and took her. They went to Brienne’s home with a lot of snacks. They watched “Mamma Mia” for the millionth time because it was their favourite feel good movie. Also, they loved ABBA.

Later, Brienne told what had happened earlier today. She talked about how they met on Friday night too but didn’t give details. She specifically avoided telling the things such as him calling her “ugly”. That would’ve made Margaery furious.

They talked about Margaery’s work too. She was too stressed because she was tired her so- called “friends” stabbing her in the back all the time. Plus, this month’s issue was big and they had a very big meeting tomorrow. No mistakes were allowed.

She always felt lucky to have Brienne because she was the true definition of “real” friend. They both went to University of Reach. They met there and became roommates alongside with her brother, Loras. Since then, they were inseparable. At first, Marge had a tiny crush on Brienne but she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable so never told her feelings. She decided to be her best friend instead.

Before they went to bed, Margaery told that Jaime Lannister is working in the history department at the King’s Landing University. Brienne surprised to hear this because she thought him as a CEO. He had the looks.

Margaery told that he was smug and cold hearted person too. Also, he went through a very tough divorce with Cersei last year. After the divorce he became more unbearable and annoying. _You have a point_, Brienne thought.

She didn’t care about his personality or looks because she wasn’t gonna help him to pull himself together or Gods forbid marry him. She just needed one thing. Her song.

She was gonna do whatever it takes to get it back. Even if that means she would have to visit his office.

Tomorrow, if possible.****

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ****

Jaime was looking at the books that he took from the Citadel in his office on Thursday afternoon. He felt lucky to find information about his topic. Obviously, it had some _other _benefits too.

He put the lyrics that he took *cough* _stole_ from Brienne on his table. He read it for the hundredth time.

He didn’t know why he stole it. Maybe it was a reflex. Maybe he wanted to have something that belongs to Brienne. Maybe he wanted to be a part of her life. At the end, he admitted to himself that stealing it wasn’t a good way of coming into her life. She must’ve been furious and had every right to kill him.

He got distracted by the knock on his door. “Come in” he said. It was probably Elizabeth.

The door opened and his jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was he dreaming?

“Where is my song?” asked the tall blonde with anger. Sapphires burned him and her pale completion started to turn pink. Of course, it was Brienne. How did she find him though?

“Oh, hello to you too, _wench_.” said Jaime. He was surprised as hell but tried not to show it. “What the hell are doing here?” he asked.

“Don’t play the dumb, Lannister. I know you have it.” she spat as if he was a filthy animal. She must’ve heard somethings about him. Maybe she learned Cersei. Maybe _wolves _whispered her the infamous Aerys incident.

“I’m not just a Lannister, I have a _name_. My parents gave it to me 35 years ago and it’s _Jaime_.” he echoed her words from their last meeting with the same disgust. “You can’t just barge into my office and accuse me of stealing what? Some stupid lines?” he attacked her like a wounded lion because he was hurt. She knew his name so was this formality necessary?

“So you have read it, without my consent?! Great!!” she raised her voice. She was getting redder but she didn’t care. How could he do such a thing? What are you Mr Emerald, an idiot sandwich or something?

“Okay, fine. Let’s just calm down for a second.” he said. He didn’t want to fight with her because this was going nowhere. “Take a seat. _Please_.” he offered with a soft voice. She was frowning but when their eyes met her face softened. Her eyes were like oceans. He could drown in them if she lets him.

“First of all, I didn’t _steal _anything.” he started but she cut him.

“Sorry, you didn’t steal what? _Stupid lines_ you mean.” she corrected him poisonously.

“Are you the most stubborn person in the Seven Kingdoms, wench? I’m trying to explain myself but you don’t let me!” he said with frustration. She was being a pain in the neck.****

“If you ever call me wench again, I’ll cut your tongue.” she threatened him.

“You can’t because if you do, you won’t be able to get your song back. Never.” said Mr Smart Ass and unfortunately he was right. She couldn’t do anything to him before she gets what she wants.

“Admit it. Admit that you _stole_ my song.” she snapped and narrowed her eyes.

“Ah shit, here we go again!” he said and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t steal your song for gods sake! You dropped it and I picked it up. As a favor!” he yelled but he was the one who relaxed when their gaze met.

“Okay then. What is your _perfect_ solution, Mr Lannister?” she said and crossed her arms.

“Okay, fine. Go on a date with me.” he said and leaned back in his chair to see the terrified look on her face but it didn’t happen because she bursted into laughter. _What the damn hell?!_

She probably laughed non- stop for a minute or two. Her stomach hurt. She couldn’t control herself because this was the most ridiculous thing that she has ever heard in her life.

“What the hell wench?” he asked. She stopped for a second and looked at him. He wasn’t laughing, he was serious.

“Wait, hold on. Are you serious?” she asked him with disbelief.

“Yes, I’m pretty serious. What else did you think?” he said and frowned.

“What kind of a cruel joke is this? Did you really think that I’d fall for this?” she asked. _This isn’t real_, she told herself. No man like him would ever date with someone like _me_.

He probably made a bet with his friends and said he would trick this poor ugly girl with his one look. It happened to her before so she was familiar with it. She learned her lesson from a very hard way so she isn’t gonna be fooled by men anymore.

“No, it’s not a joke, it’s true. I want to go on a date with you. I don’t see any problem with that.” he said with sincerity. He was confused though.

He wanted to learn what made her think that he might be lying. What has happened to her? “If you yes, I’ll give your _stupid lines_ at the date. If you say no, then you can say goodbye to it _now_.” he said and lifted the paper to show her. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw her song in his hands.

“Give it to me.” she said and lunged at him from the other side of the table. He got up before she could reach him and started walking backwards. She followed him.

“Ah, you’re some athletic wench then.” he said and grinned. He looked at her up and down and imagined her working out. _That I would like to see_.

“Don’t make me beat your ass, Mr. Lannister. I would like to solve this as easy as possible.” she said. She would do it gladly if she had to though. They started to circle the table.

“Oh, so you think you can beat me wench? This is a very serious claim.” he said smugly. He wanted to see her try.

“Oh don’t worry, Mr Lannister. I bet I can. All my life men like you have sneered at me.” she said and tried to get her paper but he lifted his hand higher. How was that even possible when she was an inch taller than him? “And all my life I've been knocking men like you into the dust.” she tried but no again.

Than, she felt his right arm on her waist. He was holding her now. She tried to free herself but he tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer. She forced herself to glance away but he was looking at her so intensely that she couldn’t find any strength to do it. For once in her life, she felt weak.

“But you are missing something here, wench. There are no men like me. There’s only_ me_.” he said. His voice was deep.

He could kiss her if he wanted to but decided not to. He didn’t want to scare her. He opened his mouth to ask her again but then they heard a knock. _Not now_, he thought and cursed under his breath.

She flew away when she heard the door. She thanked all the gods above because if that knock didn’t come, she would probably let him do whatever he wants. She sat down the chair again and tried to hide as much as possible.

“Come in.” he yelled and walked to his chair. He didn’t look at her.

“What the hell Jaime? What were you doouu, ohh.” said Elizabeth while walking into his office. She looked at Jaime and his guest with curiosity. “Umm, am I interrupting something? I can come later if you want.” she said and tried to bit back her smirk.

“In fact, yes, you are. Can you come later?” asked Jaime. He looked pleading.

“Okay, I’ll come again.” said Elizabeth and left the room. He could deal with her jokes later.

They were silent for a while. They were both got lost in their own worlds.

“What do you want from me?” asked Brienne after for a while. She needed her song but she had to be careful with her heart too. She couldn’t handle another heart break.

“Nothing. I just… Look, I don’t know what happened to you before but believe me I’m harmless.” he said softly and he meant it. “Don’t worry I’m not joking or I’m not gonna use you. I’m just trying to be friends with you, that’s all.” he finished and looked at her.

She searched his eyes but couldn’t find any cruelty. Maybe he was right. Maybe they could be friends.

She got up and started to walk. When she reached to the door she stopped.

“Saturday. The Wall. 8 o’clock.” she said firmly. “Don’t you dare to be late.” she finished without looking at him and opened the door.

When the door closed, he released his breath. He’s been holding it for a while.

He smiled foolishly after her. His blood was singing.

He started to count minutes.

** _I was an impossible case_ **

** _No one ever could reach me_ **

** _But I think I can see in your face_ **

** _There's a lot you can teach me_ **

**_So I wanna know_ **

** _What's the name of the game?_ **

** _Does it mean anything to you?_ **

** _What's the name of the game?_ **

** _Can you feel it the way I do?_ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** ****

After leaving Jaime Lannister’s office, Brienne walked around the town for an hour because she was confused. She was about to return to her home but Margaery called and said she needed her. She said yes because maybe she could use some help. They met at their favorite place, Central Perk.

“I’m about to lose my shit Bri! We are going have a very important meeting with Anna Leibovitz in two hours. We have Olivia Colman on the cover this month. Miranda’s gonna kill me if I blow it up!” Margaery said anxiously and ordered a flat white.

Brienne didn’t answer her or order anything because she wasn’t fully there. Her mind was busy with Jaime Lannister. She recalled the moment in his office. She was in his arms for the briefest time and she felt defenseless. She didn’t like that feeling.

Margaery didn’t like Brienne’s silence. _Something’s wrong,_ she thought. “Oh look Bri, you’re phone’s ringing. It’s Renly!” she tested her but still there was no sound. She was getting worried now. “Bri, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” she asked when Gunther brought her coffee. 

“Umm, nothing. I was just thinking. I… I need to tell you something but you have to promise me not to tell anyone.” Brienne pleaded. Margaery nodded and she continued. “As you know, my song is at the mercy of Jaime Lannister now so I went to his office today.” said Brienne but Margaery cut her enthusiastically.

“You sneaky bitch! Give me more!” said Margaery and smirk dangerously.

“Stop it please. Anyways. He said that he would give it to me under one condition.” Brienne said and closed her eyes. “He wants to go on a date with me” she said quickly.

“WHAAAAATTT!!!” screamed Margaery and everyone in the place looked at them. “Are you fucking serious?” she asked and her eyes grew wide.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me that no one wants to date me.” said Brienne softly and looked at her hands with sadness.

“I didn’t mean that, silly. Even though he’s kind of like the most handsome man of King’s Landing, he _literally_ stole your song. Also, this is blackmailing!” said Margaery angrily. “It’s not so surprising when you consider that he’s a Lannister though. They are _very_ good at using people.” she said and looked directly into Brienne’s eyes. She tried to warn her somehow. “What did you say to him?” she asked and bit her lip anxiously.

“I said yes. We’re gonna meet at The Wall on Saturday night.” said Brienne quietly without looking at her friend’s beautiful face. She was too afraid to see Margaery’s reaction.

“FOR HEAVENS SAKE BRIENNEEEEE!!!!!” Margaery cried out. She couldn’t believe that Brienne took his bait. “How could you do this? Are you out of your mind?! He’s a manipulative scumbag. He doesn’t deserve you!” she said with a very high pitch.

“No, I’m perfectly sane. Just give me a break!” said Brienne and rolled her eyes. “Look, I understand your concern but don’t worry. I know how to protect myself.” she said. She didn’t believe herself though.

“Oh Father, help her” said Marge and sighed sadly. “Lannisters call themselves _lions _by the why. Only Gods know why.” she rolled her eyes. “Maybe because they are just as dangerous as they are. Maybe because they play dirty and think that they can _own_ everyone. I don’t know, maybe because they don’t care about the others or feelings in general.” she said one right after the other. That’s not very cool, Brienne thought.

“Why is everyone keep telling me that they are dangerous and I should stay away from them? I can decide that to myself thank you very much!?” yelled Brienne because she was tired of hearing people’s unnecessary concerns. What was wrong with Lannisters? Is he Lucifer or something? On the other hand, why was she defending him? She didn’t know him so why would she care?

“My grandma knows his father, Tywin. She doesn’t speak highly of him _or _his family. Also, they have this thing with the Targaryens. It’s complicated, even grandma doesn’t talk about it much.” Margaery stopped and took Brienne’s hand in hers. “Look Bri, I don’t want to upset you or interfere but I don’t wanna see you get hurt either. You can do whatever you want, of course you can. Just please, be careful.” she said calmly. She looked worried.

“Fine, I’ll be careful.” said Brienne and released her hand. She was happy in her little world not long ago but everything has started to fall apart. What was happening to her life?

“Are you mad at me?” asked Margaery and pulled a face.

“No. Why would I? You care about me, I appreciate that.” said Brienne dryly and tried to give a smile. “Did you say Renly to get my attention by the way?” she asked and changed the subject.

“Sorry, I had to use my weapons.” said Marge and shrugged. “Anyways. Let’s focus on this shoot shall we? Okay so, we’re planning this…” she continued.

Brienne tried to pay attention to her friend but failed at understanding most of the fashion stuff. However, she managed to nod and say “yes” sometimes to show her that she was listening.

While Margaery was talking, she ordered a caramel macchiato with extra caramel. She normally hates sweet coffees but she desperately needed something to beat the bitterness in her mouth.

She had to do something about this mess and get herself out of this situation. She looked at her reflection on the window when someone called Margaery.

_How to lose a guy in ten days? s_he thought.

For good.

** _I know I'm not the only one_ **

** _Who regrets the things they've done_ **

** _Sometimes I just feel it's only me_ **

** _Who can't stand the reflection that they see_ **

** _I wish I could live a little more_ **

** _Look up to the sky, not just the floor_ **

** _I feel like my life is flashing by_ **

** _And all I can do is watch and cry_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, Margaery is bisexual. I don’t know, I think I like people having a crush on Brienne :)


	6. Chapter VI: You Look Like My Next Mistake, Love's A Game Wanna Play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened a lot of Taylor Swift while writing this chapter so I hope you like the references ;) I normally prefer Taylor’s old country sound but this chapter was about past and present relationships so I listened “The Story of Us”, “Style”, “Blank Space” and “Look What You Made Me Do” mostly. They helped me a lot about revenge :) Also, are there any "One Tree Hill” and “Empire” fans here?! I have some surprises for you! 
> 
> Songs that are mentioned in this chapter are: 
> 
> +Unpretty- TLC (I like Glee version too and I think I had that one in my mind while I was writing this chapter because it also features “I Feel Pretty” from “West Side Story” which happens to be my favourite musical.)  
+Gives You Hell- The All- American Rejects  
+Lykk Li- Saddness Is A Blessing  
+The Cure- Love Song

**CHAPTER VI: You Look Like My Next Mistake, Love's A Game Wanna Play?**

Jaime _was_ the stupidest Lannister indeed.

On Friday afternoon while sitting in his office, he realized that he forgot to ask Brienne Tarth’s fucking number! Wait, what the heck?! That's mostly because he loses himself when Brienne’s around. His brain fails him every time.

He needed to contact with her somehow so he looked at social media. First, Twitter. He found only two pages and unfortunately, they weren’t hers. They were about Celtic baby names.

He didn’t want to waste more time on Twitter so he moved to Instagram. He found several Briennes which were real people this time. He looked at the ones who are public but none of them were his Brienne. The rest was private and he was running out of patience. Then, he was struck by a good idea.

He looked at The Wolves’ official page but couldn’t find any pictures of her. _Shame_. He was about to give up but saw a photo of the Stark girls. He clicked on it and went to Sansa Stark’s _public_ page. He looked at her followings and bingo! He found _his_ Brienne finally!

He wanted to send her a friend request but shied away for a split second. Then, “Ugh, what the hell?!” he thought but before he could do it, someone knocked the door _as always_. “Come in” he said with disappointment. He might not be able to this brave next time.

The door opened and a woman came in with her eyes closed. “Don’t worry, I’m not looking. Keep having sex on the table. I’m not gonna tell anyone, I swear!” said the woman and started to laugh when she opened her eyes. Jaime _was_ expecting this.

“Wow wow wow, hold up!” he said and threw his hands up. “I don’t need to know your fantasies. I’m never having dinner at your house again!” he grimaced to the possibility of that thought.

“Oh, I’m not the one who’s having teenage fantasies, bruh. It’s you! You should’ve seen your face when I came yesterday.” said Elizabeth and smirked. It was both weird and good to see her colleague with a woman. “Sooooo, who is this lucky lady?” she asked curiously while sitting on the red chair near his desk.

“She’s umm, no one actually. We just met at somewhere and umm, she wanted me to give her something.” he said without meeting with her gaze. He looked at his phone.

Her eyes widened. “Wait, what _exactly_ she wanted? Did you really, do it here?” she asked with disbelief. It was great for him to start seeing someone but having any dirty activities in his office would be unacceptable. He wouldn’t be able to get away with it.

“What are you talk… Oh Gods, no!!” he said when the real meaning flashed in his mind. He wouldn’t mind a loud sex with a goddess though. “Not in here at least!” he murmured.

“Oh how do I love to _irritate_ thee? Let me count the ways!” Eliza said and laughed. “You haven’t given me her name yet.” she said and raised her left borrow.

“It’s wen- _Brienne_. Brienne Tarth.” Jaime finished quickly and dropped his phone on his desk. Sending her a friend quest was out of the question until further notice.

“Oh, it’s lovely. Melodic.” she said. “It means ‘high, noble, exalted’. It’s Celtic. Also, it can mean ‘strong’ too.” she explained passionately.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m not interested.” he said and rolled his eyes. He tried to look indifferent. In the end, this was a contest of who can act like they care less.

“If you say so.” said Eliza and shrugged. “Try to blush _less_ next time.” she winked and got up. How could she know there was a next time?

“I’ll try my best tomorrow then.” he said.

She smirked because she guessed it. Again! “Be kind, Jaime. Both to your heart and your _muse_ also.” she said and moved to the door.

He opened his mouth to say something but gave up because trying to answer her was a losing game. He was alone with his thoughts. He tried to write somethings for his book.

He divided it into three sections mainly. His past, his now and his future. Cersei came to his mind for his past. She was without a doubt, Aphrodite. At first at least.

They were great when they were married. They were match made in heaven. One soul in two different bodies literally. He always thought that Gods couldn’t give him a better gift than her.

When she wanted to end their relationship, he couldn’t believe it. It was perfect from his perspective. They were happy for fucks sake!

While he was drowning in his pathetic mind, his phone rang. Tyrion.

“Hey bro, what’s up?” asked Tyrion with a dull voice. It wasn’t like him, something must’ve been wrong Jaime thought.

“Fine, monkey demon. How ‘bout you? Should I worry about somethings?” Jaime asked carefully.

“To be fair, I don’t know that either. Things quite messed up right now.” Tyrion said and explained what had happened with a lower voice. “Remember the deal we had? Well, we won. As predicted. Bolton didn’t like it, not at all in fact.” he finished with a concern. Jaime couldn’t understand why.

“Isn’t this supposed to be a thing to celebrate? Congrats bro, you deserve it!” Jaime said proudly. His brother was the only thing that mattered to him now.

“Jaime, you don’t get it! Bolton was too quite for a person who’s trying to make it big in this sea of monsters. I’m worried that his _silence_ can cause a thunder.” Tryion said with an unnecessary anger. It was stupid of him to be worried like this.

“Oh come on, bruh. Father knows what to do. Don’t worry, Bolton can’t bite us. Not even in million years!” Jaime said and tried his best to assure him.

“I don’t know, I have a feeling that I cannot name. That’s why I’m not so sure this time. Be careful no matter what.” Tryion said hopelessly.

“Okay okay, don’t worry I will. If father is useless, don’t forget that you have me any time.” said Jaime lightly. Nothing’s gonna happen, he thought without knowing his fate.

“So, you are free tonight? We can go to _your_ blondie if you want.” Tyrion said slyly. Jaime could literally hear his smirk through the phone. _You little imp_.

“Ugh, I should’ve guessed that you would torment me on this!” said Jaime with frustration. “First of all, she’s NOT _mine_. And second, no. I don’t want to watch her before our date. It would make her uncomfortable.” he said and waited Tyrion’s reaction. May the odds be ever in my favor, he thought. He’s gonna be insufferable for the next few years probably.

“Wait, wait, WAIT! You have a _WHAT_?!” Tyrion yelled because he wasn’t expecting that. He knew that Jaime was into her a little but he didn’t imagine that he could be this swift with his actions. “I called to warn you about our business but I guess I was wrong. Instead, I should’ve warned you about your _heart_, brother!” he said and laughed loudly. “Tell me all the details!” he finished with joy.

“There’s no detail, Tyrion. We’re gonna meet at The Wall tomorrow night, that’s all. Seven Hells, back off please!” Jaime said little shyly.

“Ugh, it’s official now. You are the worst Lannister. Father is a Lannister too _as you know_.” said Tyrion. Jaime could picture him rolling his eyes. “No matter what, I’m so glad that you chose to live your life. I’m happy for you.” he said. He was really happy for him.

“Anyways. As an _expert_ of the public houses, tell me about this place. What kind of a place is ‘The Wall’? It sounds so…” Tyrion cut him short and finished his sentence.

“_Northerner_? Yep, prepare yourself for something dreadful. I’m sorry to say this but you’ll hate it there.” said Tyrion because he knew his brother. He wouldn’t like there, he was sure of it.

“Gods help me!” pleaded Jaime. It will be a long long night.

He was right. It was going to be the longest night of his life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

On Saturday afternoon, Brienne started to think that this date wasn’t the _best_ idea when she saw the dresses that Loras brought. He was stylist at a tv show so he had many sponsors. Tyrells must have had fashion in their genes.

Loras brought different shades of blue outfits for her because he and Margaery always told her that blue was her colour because of her eyes.

First outfit was a classy dark blue dress that Margaery would rock. It was form fitting and had old Hollywood vibes. She tried it on but when she did, she couldn’t breath so they moved on to the other options.

Second one was a silk baby blue dress which was two inches above her knees. It had spaghetti straps and a split on its left side. Also, half of her back was exposed. She fell in love with it already but it was too much for a fake date. She looked in the mirror after putting it on and saw a fine lady. She looked beautiful. She _felt_ beautiful, just like in her dreams.

“You look stunning Bri!!! He’s gonna lose his pretty mind!” said Loras and winked. His decision was clear. It was _the_ dress for her. No more options were needed.

“He’s right Bri. You are breathtaking, _as always_.” said Marge with an expression that Brienne hadn’t seen before. She could almost say that her eyes were shining with lust. She was stunned obviously.

“Thanks guys but I think this is too much, all of it. Sorry but I’m gonna wear my good old mum jeans and trusted Stan Smiths.” said Brienne while taking it off. It was too beautiful for her.

Loras rolled his eyes and huffed. “Come on, Bri. Go big for once in your life. At least, show them some legs, gurrll!!!” he said and threw a jean shorts at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled a little at the same time.

He literally begged her to wear somethings that reveal her long legs more all the time because he thinks that they are flawless and more beautiful than most of the modals. She just needed to be a little edgy. “I’m leaving this dress _just in case_.” he said and went to her wardrobe to hang it.

“Don’t push her Loras. She’s free to do whatever she pleases.” said Marge calmly. “But for the love of Gods, wear something blue from time to time!!” she finished with frustration and went to kitchen.

Brienne loved her friends being enthusiastic about her looks but she was aware of herself. She wasn’t a child anymore. Or a virgin who had fantasies about her prince charming.

They ate somethings around 6: 30 p.m. After, Loras and Margaery left Brienne to get ready. She took a shower and tried to stay calm for the rest of the night.

She sensed somehow that this was gonna be the longest and hardest night of her life.

_ **You can buy your hair if it won't grow** _  
_ **You can fix your nose if you say so** _  
_ **You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make** _  
_ **But if you can look inside you, find out who am I too** _  
_ **Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty** _  
_ **Yeah, I'll make you feel unpretty too** _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jaime was in front of The Wall at 7: 55 p.m on Saturday evening. When he asked Tyrion about this place yesterday, he said that he came here before only once. Also, he didn’t like it because it wasn’t for them. Jaime regretted his decision already and was one step away from turning home but then he saw the wench getting closer. Point of no return though.

She was wearing a hideous mum jeans and an oversized Barbie pink sweatshirt on top. She combined this great(!) look with classic Stan Smiths and a navy blue coat. She had a style but a _very_ bad one apparently.

Thank to Gods, he wore jeans too. He completed his look with a simple black shirt, boots and a basic camel trench coat. He didn’t want to play big because he tried to give a sign that he didn’t care about her much and wasn’t interested in her _that_ way.

He was wrong though. One side of him wanted to learn every detail about her life and satisfy her in every possible way but the other and partly more logical side said him to keep his pants to himself and be an adult for once in his life.

“Good evening, wench. You look as ugly as ever.” said Jaime and her face flushed. He did it purposely because he was getting to like her red face and uneasiness. He smirked.

“Good evening to you too, Mr. Lannister. You are as horrible as usual.” said Brienne with annoyance. “Shall we get in?” she asked and went in without waiting him. He rolled his eyes and followed her.

And so their dance started.

The Wall was an ordinary pub. Inside was dark and smelled beer heavily. There were some tables in the middle and a big open bar. They sat on the stools on the right side of the bar, near the door. He observed the place more while they were taking off their coats.

There were a lot of writings on the walls. North Remembers, King in the North, Night’s Watch, Winter is Coming, Not Today were some of those. _Ugh, I hate the fucking North_, he thought.

He saw a poster on one of the walls. A band’s playing tonight, “Watchers on the Wall”. It was an all male metal band with a very big ginger frontman.

“Oh my eyes, my eyeees!! Who would’ve thought our sapphire babe will come to this place on her own free will?” said a red head from other side of the bar and embraced Brienne tightly.

“Hello Ygritte. It’ll be nice to see you too if you let me go!” said Brienne weakly. She couldn’t breath.

“How are ya? Is everything alright?” Ygritte asked her and looked Jaime up and down at the same time. She grinned and returned to Brienne afterwards.

“This week’s been a bitch but I’m fine I guess, thanks.” she said and rolled her eyes. “This is, umm, my umm, _friend_ Jaime. Jaime Lannister.” she finished shyly.

“Cool. Never heard of him before.” Ygritte said with questioning eyes.

“Yes because we kind of met recently.” said Brienne and averted her gaze. Ygritte didn’t believe her but didn’t push further either.

“Okay than. What you want?” Ygritte asked dryly.

“The usual. You?” Brienne said and turned to Jaime.

“So you _finally_ manage to remember that I’m here too, wench. Thanks, I appreciate it.” said Jaime with boredom. “The same, please.” he ordered firmly.

Ygritte narrowed her eyes and killed him in her head but didn’t say anything for Brienne’s sake. “Coming in a minute.” she announced and left them.

“Why are we doing this? It’s so obvious that we hate each other.” said Brienne directly. She would definitely prefer staying at home and binge watching Fleabag for the fifth time.

“First of all, you invited _me_, not the other way around. Second, why are you keep talking on behalf of me wench?” asked Jaime with more heat than necessary. He didn’t want her to misjudge him already. “I have thoughts _too_ you know.” he said when their eyes met. Clearly, she was clueless about what he had in mind.

Meanwhile, Ygritte brought their drinks and put them down very loudly. Brienne jumped at the noise and their eye contact was broken thanks to that wildling. He turned his head slowly and  
stared her deadly. It was Jaime’s turn to kill her in his head now. “Thanks.” he hissed. Ygritte nodded in return and left them once again.

“None of this would’ve happened, if you hadn’t pushed me, _professor_. Do you have my song at least?” asked Brienne with annoyance while taking a sip from her cocktail. It was crimson and very sweet. She always orders this because alcohol affects her stomach badly and this was the lightest drink in here.

“What on earth is this shit?! What are we, high school kids at a prom?” Jaime snapped because he hated it. He prefers stronger drinks most of the time. Next round, he was going to order the strongest one in the house.

She rolled her eyes. “Answer my question.” she demanded. She was sick of playing games.

“Yes, I have it. Don’t worry, a Lannister _always_ pays his debts.” Jaime said and brought out her precious sheet. He placed it on the table but before she could reach, he put his glass on it. She sighed angrily. She was running out of patience. “I’ll give it to you but you have to tell me a secret first.” he said and watched her oceans grew wide in fear with a great pleasure. A little party never killed nobody, right?

“No. It’s unacceptable.” Brienne said and glanced away. Then, she saw a familiar face on one of the tables in the middle. _No_, she thought. This must be a joke! She turned back to Jaime immediately before he realized her. “I got engaged three times before!” she blurted out.

“What?!” said Jaime and spitted all of his drink. “If I knew I was going out with a femme fatale, I would’ve worn something more appropriate.” he said and bursted into laughter. There was a possibility that she might be lying because she was very young but he didn’t care. He just had to learn more. “Tell me about them.” he said calmly after his laughter. He was sincere now.

She didn’t care about his reaction or cruel jokes because she had a more important problem that was approaching to her right now. He had seen her, of curse he did. “First one was the son of one of my father’s friends.” she said quickly. She eyed him and saw him getting closer. Her breathing changed. “I was 18 and he was 21. We met only once and two months later he died in a car accident with his family.” she finished and belted her drink down.

Jaime was shocked. Surely he wasn’t expecting this. He regretted asking it. “I’m sorry.” he only managed to say.

“Second one was …” Brienne wanted to continue but they were interrupted by a not so handsome man.

“Look who it is, _Brienne the Beauty_!” said this person loudly. Jaime looked at him and frowned. How dare he address her like this?

Brienne flinched at the nickname. She hadn’t heard it for a long time. Her heart was pounding in her head. “Connington.” she hissed and looked Jaime in the eye. Her face made Jaime’s blood run cold so he touched her fingers lightly to ease her but it didn’t work.

“I didn’t know you were in King’s Landing. If I knew, I would’ve _definitely_ called you.” said this stupid Connington guy and winked. Brienne took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

“Won’t you introduce us, _honey_?” Jaime jumped in to save her. “Hi, I’m Jaime Lannister.” he said coldly.

“Jaime what?!” said that stupid asshole. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Hello Mr. Lannister. I’m Ronnet. Ronnet Conington.” he said and held out his hand. Jaime shook it with a more power than required. “My father’s trying to do some business with yours.” he said enthusiastically.

“I don't work with him, Tyrion does.” Jaime said but wished he was. He would’ve destroyed his equally stupid father and their dumb business. He didn’t like him because he made Brienne  
uncomfortable. Just because he loves annoying her it doesn’t mean that everyone can do it. Plus, this wasn’t a fun one. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. He was getting worried.

“What are you doing with Brienne by the way?” Ronnet said as if they were friends. Then, turned to Brienne. “Your hair grew but apparently not much has changed since we …” he said and looked her up and down. He grimaced afterwards.

Jaime opened his mouth to say something stupid and put them in an awkward position but thank Gods wench stepped in before him. “Yeah, I’m as ugly as the day you left me if that’s what you’re implying.” said Brienne while getting angry. Her face was burning. “I’m wondering one thing though. Did you find a more suitable place to plug your cock in? As far as I remember, it wasn’t big enough to give pleasure.” she insulted him in a way that she would never have done in her right mind. However, she didn’t feel sorry for him because he deserved that. Even worse. A lot of things have changed since they last saw each other. I'm sorry, the old Brienne can't come to the phone right now. Why? Oh! ’Cause she's _dead_!

Ronnet gritted his teeth. They were at war and he’s just lost the first battle. He had to be careful about his next move. He needed a smart one.

“Hey Ygritte. Can I have a whiskey? Neat and fast please.” ordered Jaime because he needed something strong to help him process her words.

Jealousy hit Jaime hard. A lot of questions popped up instantly. Who the hell was he? Was he the second one? If so, how long did their relationship last? Did they sleep together? _Of course they did_, otherwise how could she know his private places? Why did it end though? Why did he leave her? _His loss_! But most importantly, why was he so interested in this? She was a grown woman. She could easily deal with her own problems.

He said that he could do better than her so he could’ve just left her with her high school drama. He would just vanish and never see her again. That seemed like a good option but didn’t want to do it. There was sweet innocence about her. He liked that. He _needed_ that.

“Oh yes, yes I _did_ find some places.” Ronnet said with irritation. “Now it’s my turn to ask you a question! _Roses_. Do still hate them Bri?” he asked slyly. Her face fell. It was an old wound and he reopened it just to hurt her. _Now we are even_, he thought. “Gods, you do! I thought it was a great gesture for a beast like you.” he laughed and continued his torture. “Roses are the symbol of love, you know. The _only_ thing in the world that a man couldn't give to you.” he said with a deep voice. It was obvious, he won the war.

Brienne clenched her fists. She wanted to punch his ugly ass face but she was clever enough to realize that it wouldn’t get her anywhere. Also, she didn’t want to make a scene and embarrass herself more so she just stared at him deadly. He stared back. They challenged each other for a minute that felt like years. Then, he bowed and left without a word.

“Wow, we really are at the prom!” said Jaime to clear the air but Brienne didn’t respond. She got up and went to bathroom without a word. She didn’t want Jaime to see her tears.

In the mean time, Ygritte brought his drink. “Hey wildling. What is this thing between the wench and that idiot Connington?” he asked. “He called her ‘_Brienne the Beauty_’. Why? And what’s all the fuss about ‘_roses_’? Do you know what happened between them?” he asked curiously.

“Ugh, you don’t wanna know, man. It’s messed up!” Ygritte said and lowered her voice. “It was supposed to be an arranged marriage. They got engaged without seeing each other. At their first meeting, he came with some roses but threw them to her face just because he found her ugly. Also, he said that it was the _only_ thing she will get from him!” she finished and cursed under her breath. “That man is just the lowest of your sex, bro. She doesn’t talk about this a lot but he hurt her. Deeply.” she said sadly. Someone called her and she left Jaime with his complicated feelings.

A part of him wanted to kill him right away with his bare hands while the other wanted to call Tyrion and asked him to end his dumb business. He would do it with Jaime's one word. No questions asked. Instead, he made a childish move and got up. He walked to his table. He was with a group of _equally_ stupid friends.

Ronnet saw Jaime coming to their table. He couldn’t talked to him more because of that ugly cow but Jaime finally did the right thing and got rid of that bitch. He smiled and got up. “She bored you too, huh?” he said and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Welcome to the club bro. You’re on the right address for fun. Join us!” he finished loudly.

Jaime smiled and lifted his hand from his shoulder. He took a sip from his drink when his smile started to fade. “Tell me why I shouldn’t throw this drink in your bitch ass face?” Jaime said and looked him in the eye.

Ronnet raised his eyebrows in shock but stayed calm. He was sure of himself. “Because you will never get up off the floor bitch!” he dared him. The rest wasn’t Jaime’s fault anymore, he had it coming!

Jaime threw his drink in his bitch ass face and punched him! Ronnet fell down. He collected himself quickly but Jaime punched him, **AGAIN**! Then, got him by his collar. “If you ever try to insult her again, I will do things you couldn’t imagine, understood? Of course, I don’t need to mention that I will end your ass in the business world too, right?” said Jaime firmly. Ronnet nodded and Jaime released him.

He wasn’t proud of his work because he literally acted like a child. In his defense, it was called “chivalry”. He turned back and saw Brienne looking at him. She was half confused and half satisfied. Before he could reach her, she disappeared.

He was about to run after her but then he remembered her song so went towards to their seat. He got the sheet and found his wallet to pay the bill.

“It’s on the house.” Ygritte said. “She’s probably going to the River Court. It’s her favourite spot _but_ you didn’t hear it from me.” she said and winked. She liked what Jaime did for Brienne so she helped him.

“Thanks.” Jaime said and left there to catch her.

What a strange night!

_ **When you see my face,** _  
_ **Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!** _

_ **When you walk my way,** _  
_ **Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!** _

_ **When you find a man** _  
_ **That's worth a damn and treats you well** _  
_ **Then he's a fool, you're just as well,** _  
_ **Hope it gives you hell!** _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brienne flew out of The Wall as quick as possible because she couldn’t take the idea of Jaime Lannister beating Ronnet Connington for her. She gotta admit, seeing Ronnet on the floor like the reptile she always knew was _very_ satisfying but on the other hand, they were grown ups and fighting shouldn’t be a solution for anything. Besides, it was her problem, not _his_.

She went to her favourite place, River Court. It was a basketball court near the lake. She liked that place because it was perfect for weirdos like her. Also, she loves basketball and is very good at it thanks to her height.

She sat down on her favourite bench and saw the writings on the court. There were some lyrics from The Cure. It was written here by someone named Peyton.

“_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_  
_**You make me feel like I am home again.**_  
_**Whenever I'm alone with you,**_  
_**You make me feel like I am whole again.**_

_**However far away, I will always love you.**_  
_**However long I stay, I will always love you.**_  
_**Whatever words I say, I will always love you.**_  
_**I will always love you...**_”

It must’ve been amazing to be loved so much, she thought. Ronnet was right. No one’s gonna love her the way she wanted. _Ever_. She was sad more than angry because she doesn’t deserve roses or any other beauty of the world.

“You bugged me all night about your damn song and left without taking it back?” asked Mr. Emerald behind her back. She cast a blank look over her shoulder towards him. Then, she returned to court without saying anything. She wasn't in the mood for bickering.

“Hey, are you okay wench?” he asked carefully.

“If you have it, please leave it here and go. Run away from me as fast as you can!” Brienne said sadly. She doesn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

“I have it but I don’t have a better plan either. Can I join you?” he asked hopefully. She hesitated for a second but let him sit by her anyway.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “What about the third one?” Jaime asked out of the blue.

She sighed. “My father’s business wasn’t that good back then so he found a partner. Both for business and _me_. There was a little problem though. He was at the same age with my father. Meanwhile, I was a third- year student at university.” she bit her lower lip. It was too painful to talk about her past. “He said ‘be a lady’ when he saw me. Don’t be too fat. Stop eating so much. You need to lose weight. Be small. Be size zero.” she spat with all the hatred that she’s been holding for a long time. She never liked being told what to do or not to do. “Don’t talk too loud. Don’t talk too much. Don’t be a bitch. Don’t be assertive. Don’t be so emotional. Don’t cry. Don’t yell. Don’t walk alone. Don’t dress like that. Don’t look easy. Don’t smile at strangers. Don’t go out at night. Don’t say yes. Don’t say no!” she yelled with a great pain because all of those words, maybe even more, were true for every single woman on this earth. “Just ‘be a lady’ he said but I didn’t obey.” she said with sadness.

Jaime couldn’t say anything. It was one of those times that words fail. “Thank Gods you didn’t.” he mumbled after a while. She wouldn’t be the same if she obeyed a man. She wouldn’t be Brienne Tarth he liked.

“Sorry, I couldn’t hear you. What did you say?” she asked.

“Nothing, don’t mind me. Please go on.” he said and shut his big mouth.

“Anyways. I said to my father that I will marry him_ if_ he could beat my ass in a duel.” she said and gave him a half smile.

“And?” he asked mischievously.

“I might have broken his three bones. _Involuntarily_ of course.” she said and looked at Jaime shyly. Her neck started to turn bright pink.

“Gods! What are you, Xena the Warrior Princess?” he said and laughed. She relaxed a bit and laughed with him.

“I wish I was a princess.” she sighed. “Everybody’s keep hurting me just because I don’t fit in or I’m not beautiful enough for them. That’s just not fair. I don’t wanna be anything other than me.” she said looked up to the sky. She opened her mouth and he was at heaven’s gate again.

“_**My wounded rhymes make silent cries tonight**_  
_**My wounded rhymes make silent cries tonight**_  
_**And I'll keep it like a burning**_  
_**Longing from a distance**_

_**Sadness is a blessing**_  
_**Sadness is a pearl**_  
_**Sadness is my boyfriend**_  
_**Oh sadness, I'm your girl**_”

He was astonished. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. When she sings, she was the most powerful person on this freaking world! She was a witch and could do whatever she wants to him now, he wouldn’t stop her. How could he be this affected by someone whom he knows very little?

It was a magical night. The moon was shining and stars were brighter than ever. _In this light, she could almost be a beauty_, he thought. “You never miss a chance to surprise me wench. I feel like we’re gonna have so much fun together in the future.” Jaime said to Brienne and looked deep into her eyes.

She was taken a back because normally he would treat her awfully. Was he high or something?

“Wow. Did something hit you in the head Mr. Lannister? We’ve never have a conversation this long without you insulting me!” said Brienne mockingly. Jaime’s expression was serious though.

“_Jaime_. Please call me Jaime.” he insisted without taking his eyes from her sapphires. He was lost in them. What the hell was wrong with him?

Before Jaime could try to do _another_ stupid thing, such as kiss and freak her out, some people attacked them. Everything around them went black.

They were kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EARLY WARNING!! The following 2 or 3 chapters are gonna be upsetting. Our couple will have to face with some nasty stuff and I’m very sorry about this :( Also, I'd like to mention that I read a lot of stories here but I can’t read them all as you can guess. You should know that I’m trying my best to create an original one. I hope there aren’t any similarities with the other ones. They are amazing and I enjoy them all!


End file.
